The Meeting
by y.cant.i.be.invisible
Summary: Post Syren and Eclipse. Alice goes to the Castle to announce a visit from her family. AU. One-shot.


**The Meeting**

A Septimus Heap/Twilight Crossover Two-Shot

It was a warm, bright August morning in the Castle. Bright beams of sunlight shot down and hit the palace lawns, where Jenna Heap sat, reading. Though she didn't find the book remotely interesting, she had to read it for her Princess studies, without which she could not become Queen. It was then that Septimus - her brother - left the Wizard Tower with Syrah Syara, heading down Wizard Way towards his sister. "Jen!" he called. Jenna looked up from her devastatingly tedious book with a smile.  
"Hey, Sep. Syrah."  
"Hello," Syrah greeted with a nod.  
"What brings you two here?" Jenna asked.  
"Marcia. She told me to give this to you," Septimus explained, holding out an intricate charm. "It's supposed too be some KeepSafe. Not a clue why you'd need it though..." he trailed off. Turning to Syrah, he asked: "Can you feel that?"  
"There's something Darke nearby," she nodded. Eyes widening, Jenna got up immediately. 

"What is it?" Jenna asked, peering into the shadows in the hopes she might see something.  
"I don't know, Jen... Let's ask Marcia!" Septimus suggested, turning 'round to find Marcia striding briskly up the street, he purple cloak flying out behind her majestically, but her eyes shifted from side to side nervously.  
"Jenna, get inside now," she hissed, looking around.  
"Why? What is it?" Jenna asked, but Marcia was already pushing her into the Palace. As she crossed the threshold, a figure emerged from the shadows. A small, slight girl with a pixie-like look to her and black hair sticking up every which way skipped out, her pale skin - for some reason unbeknown to the Wizards and Princess - glistening like a diamond with a million facets.

"Hello!" she smiled, extending a sparkling hand towards Marcia. "I'm Alice Cullen!" Marcia's eyes widened.  
"What are you?" she mouthed, dumbfounded and ignoring the hand.  
"You're a wizard - guess."

"I honestly can't."  
"I'm a vampire, silly!" she exclaimed with a roll of her golden eyes. "Surely Alther taught you all this?"  
"A... vampire? But I thought he was kidding around..." Marcia thought aloud.  
"Marcia?" Septimus and Syrah chorused, but with two different tones. The two exchanged glances and Syrah giggled. Taking the opportunity, she piped up what she had intended to say. "Julius taught _me_ about vampires and I met a Cullen. His name was Carlisle, though."

"My 'father'," Alice said, air quotes around the word father. The Wizards all cocked their heads to the side with bemused expressions upon their faces.  
"Father? Vampires don't have fathers!" Syrah protested.  
"He's as close as we'll get. Now, I was just checking in to see how everything was going. I'll take it things are well. Expect some more visits soon. Carlisle has missed this place, and Edward - my brother of sorts - is highly intrigued by it. He might bring his human fiancé Bella, I don't know. He hasn't decided yet. Goodbye!" Alice chirped quickly, before returning to the shadows.

"What was that, Marcia? Vampires are real?" Septimus asked, confused.  
"It would seem so. It would also seem we've got a few coming to visit soon. This should be interesting..." Marcia replied, before strutting off back down Wizard Way and to the Wizard Tower. When she passed under the Great Arch, Jenna ran from out of the Palace.  
"What happened?" she asked excitedly. Septimus shrugged.  
"That sparkling pixie-girl is a friendly vampire with a family who're coming to drop by sometime soon," Syrah explained colloquially. Jenna raised an eyebrow.  
"They'd better not suck my blood," she stated dark and decisively, before striding back to the Palace, book tucked under her arm. These vampires didn't seem that interesting, not much more interesting than her stupid history stuff. Of course, they were still more interesting, but she'd rather get something productive done than gossip about some weird glittery creatures from who-knows-where, she concluded, letting out a deep huff of breath and going off to find her mother.

Meanwhile, outside, Septimus and Syrah were gossiping about some weird glittery creatures from who-knows where.


End file.
